Never Say Never
by HopelessRomantic89
Summary: Cute "deleted scene" oneshot of what happened in the car the night Jane and Kevin got stuck.


Disclaimer: I do not own 27 Dresses. But I wish I owned James Marsden.

Just a little something to fit between the kiss after Benny and the Jets and the scene the next morning at the car…

"I cried like a baby at the Keller wedding."

Even though I think I had known it all along, those words confirmed that Kevin Doyle was the perfect man. He'd done a good job of covering up how he really felt about love, but it's funny how much can change with only a few drinks.

We stared into each other's eyes, as if we were truly seeing each other for the first time. I couldn't stand the waiting anymore, so I quickly leaned in and pressed my lips to his, amazed by my own decisiveness. I had kept my feelings for George suppressed for years, but it only took a matter of moments for me to throw myself into Kevin's arms. As our lips moved together, I couldn't help but feel like we had been headed toward this moment from the second we met.

After a few seconds locked in an embrace, my better judgment kicked in as I realized we were still in a bar, surrounded by people. I reluctantly drew away, gasping for air, grabbing Kevin's hand and yanking him through the crowd. We busted out the door into the cool air and I felt his arms wrap around me from behind as he tangled his lips in my hair, trying to find my neck.

"Kevin…not here….the car?" I asked, unable to even formulate a coherent sentence.

He grabbed my hand then, tearing off down the grass beside the road so fast that we both tumbled down the hill. By some stroke of fortune, I ended up pressed fully against his body, and he wasted no time in finding my lips again. His hands moved up under my shirt, stroking at the skin covered in chill bumps from the rain, and I felt him pulling at my bottom lip with his teeth. No sooner had I parted my lips than his tongue met mine, battling for dominance as I moved my fingers through his hair. Every ounce of my being screamed at me that this was wrong, but God, it just felt so right. With one quick movement, Kevin flipped over so he was on top, and I felt a flood of emotions unleash with the reality of where this was going.

Tearing my lips away, I began, "Oh no…Kevin, I never do this. I can't do this…what are we doing??" I jumped up from the ground and stumbled off in the general direction of the car, trying to gather my thoughts. _This guy is supposed to be a jerk, not an incredibly attractive, sexy, charming…stop Jane!_ Unfortunately, my dramatic exit to the car didn't quite go as planned, since I had left my shoes at the bar in the heat of the moment and was currently tripping over rocks and twigs. Kevin caught up quickly and spun me around by the shoulder, his eyes smoldering.

"We're doing exactly what I've wanted to do since you fell in my arms at that wedding. Exactly what you've wanted to do since you called me the day your sister got engaged. You can't keep pretending you don't want it too, Jane," he said, holding me by the shoulders, his eyes piercing into mine, drops of rain pouring down his hair, his face, his whole body. I don't know if it was the alcohol, the challenge echoing in his voice, or the fact that what he said was unmistakably true, but it was enough for me to give in.

"Then shut up and kiss me."

He didn't take the invitation lightly. He crushed his lips down onto mine and moved an arm under my knees, picking me up and carrying my all the way to the car as I roughly kissed his rugged jawbone and licked at the sensitive spot just beneath his ear. It seemed like ages before we reached the car, but, once there, he pushed me up against the side of it as I moved my legs to wrap around his waist. One of his hands stroked up and down my thigh while the other moved my hair to give him better access to my neck. I couldn't help the whimpers escaping my lips as he nipped at the skin down my shoulder and across my collarbone.

Swiftly, he removed his lips and glanced up at me with that signature smirk. "You never do this, huh?"

"Kevin, just get in the car!" I moved my hand down to his jean pocket, finding the keys there quickly, but not before noticing the newfound tightness there. I fumbled with the key as I tried to unlock the passenger door, all the while with Kevin's hands traveling the length of my sides over and over again. Once I finally got the door open, we tumbled inside, barely shutting the door behind us. We frantically resumed kissing as I reached to remove his restrictive collared shirt, leaving him only in his tight gray undershirt, plastered to his body from the rain. He wasted no time in pulling down the straps of my tank top, but struggled to get it off completely, managing only to collapse into the back seat, me on top of him, in a fit of laughter.

He again found my smiling mouth and finally reached the hem of my shirt, sliding it up and over my head. Silently, I was glad that I hadn't worn a bra that day. I think Kevin agreed, as he quickly moved his mouth down to cover my nipple. I reached down and grabbed a handful of cloth in each hand and pulled his tshirt up to reveal his beautifully toned body. The wetness of the material made it stick, so he stopped his ravishing of my breast to help. Shaking my head at him, I carefully slid down lower, pushing the shirt up instead of pulling, following behind the hem with my mouth, flicking at the drops of water remaining on his skin with my tongue.

"Jane…oh my God, Jane!" I brought my face back to level with him, smiling as I relished in my power to make him lose the control he so desperately tried to keep.

With half of our clothing removed, neither of us was content to keep moving so slowly. Kevin pulled his tennis shoes off as I reached for the button and zipper on his jeans, pushing them down for him to kick off. As he moved to do the same with mine, a flicker of doubt crossed my mind again.

"Kevin, I, I never do this. I mean, I _never _do this…never…" I trailed off as he brought his face back within inches of mine, his eyes twinkling.

"Do you wanna say no, Jane? We practiced it for a reason right? All you have to do is say no," he said with his lips curving into a smile. How could I say no to that?

Our lips met full-force yet again as our limbs tangled up, unable to fit all the way stretched out in such a cramped space. Kevin's hands took control of my breasts, kneading and pinching them as I grew more aroused by the second. He broke away from my lips to move his tongue in a delightfully teasing swirling pattern down my chest and stomach, ending with a trail of kisses just above the elastic of my white satin panties. He grasped at both sides with the very tips of his fingers, sliding them down painfully slowly as he moved his kisses to the inside of my thigh, dangerously close to the place I so badly wanted him to touch. Unable to take his teasing, I took control, forcefully seizing at his boxers, ripping them down his legs as I scissor-kicked out of the panties that had only made it to my calves.

Kevin swiftly flipped us over so that he was on top and my back arched over the headrest from the reclined front seat. Our lips and tongues tackled one another as I wound my legs around his waist again, feeling his heat against mine. He broke away from the kiss, his eyes searching mine as if to ask "are you sure?"

"I _never _do this," I whisper, pulling his head back down to kiss him hungrily, thrusting my hips upward in an invitation.

As soon as he entered me, I couldn't stifle my scream as I threw my head back, already anticipating the pleasure this was sure to bring. We began to move together, so fast that I thought we might dislodge the car from the mud without ever needing a tow truck after all. Our pants and moans drowned out the sound of rain pelting the car, and my hands on Kevin's body erased all thoughts of George, or weddings, or anything beyond this moment. His fingertips tickled my breasts and stomach and our lips kept finding each other like magnets, despite the frantic motions that kept tearing them apart. After what seemed like an eternity of ecstasy, I finally lost it as Kevin and I reached our breaking point together, trembling and screaming out each other's name as the final sweet waves of pleasure crashed down on us.

I shifted onto my side to make room in the narrow space as Kevin lay down beside me, fitting me perfectly into the curve of his body. As he kissed my neck tenderly, I was suddenly struck all at once by what had just happened. I bolted upright, hitting my head on the ceiling of the car in the process. I scrambled to cover myself with my clothes, his clothes, anything, as I babbled on, "I never do this…oh my God, I never do this!" Suddenly, I felt Kevin's strong hands pull me back down beside him, facing him this time, and looked over to see him chuckling with that ridiculously adorable half-smile of his.

"Never say never, Jane. I'd say you just did 'this,' and a pretty damn good job of it at that."


End file.
